Sweet Revenge
by menalliha
Summary: Artemis is a young Shadowhunter with a dark past. She hate Clary and wants her dead along with all mundanes and her 'long lost' Uncle Valentine has found her and tried to explain her parents dead and their relation. He tries to use her to get the Mortal Instruments and a creation of evil.


Chapter 1-

**_Alrighty! Hello all my readers! Sorry I haven't been able to update my stories. Been busy and now I will try my best to update when I can. _**

**_This is an idea I have had for a while but never had the change to type it up. Ok yes I know Alec is gay but in the end it wasn't Alec. Just a heads up._**

* * *

She sat on the rooftop watching her friends fight the monsters as she sat back until she was signaled. They all knew this was a ploy and an ambush was on its way. She held her bow tight in her hand and she stared at the new rune on the back of her hand. "Strength," She mumbled to herself.

Upon her collar bone on the right side was a rune that meant to heal painlessly. She got that after she suffered a terrible attack from a Ravener. It sank its razor sharp teeth into her neck and let poison lose in her body. She barely survived from that and a mistake she had to learn from.

"Artemis!" A female voice called.

Artemis rose from her spot and drew an arrow from her quiver and got it lined up with an oncoming enemy. She pulled the arrow back and smirked. As she released the arrow, something behind her hit her so hard it knocked her off a twenty-story building. She braced herself for impacted and covered her face with her face with her arms.

As soon as she was supposed to hit the ground she, Artemis felt someone hold her, she was hoping it was Alec but to her surprise it was Jace. She shivered and was dropped on her butt.

"Be more careful." Jace said coldly and walked back into the battle.

Artemis mumbles to herself and stood. "Stupid Jace . . . thinks he's all hot and stuff." She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her bow. She stepped back and looked up at the building and saw the creature that had hit her. "An Abbandon . . ." She mumbled as she grabbed another arrow. She dug her feet into the ground and pulled her arrow back and angled it just right, aiming for its head. "Bullseye . . ." She said to herself and let the arrow go.

The arrow sliced through the air and hit the Abbandon right in the middle of its forehead and it stumbled back some.

Artemis pulled another arrow back and let it go, hitting it again in the head. "Just die dammit!" She yelled as the Abbandon fell over the side of the building and landed on the ground. It roared loud and tried to get up. Artemis dropped her bow and grabbed her seraph blade and walked over to the ugly creature and impaled it in the chest. She watched as the decayed creature went limp and fell to the ground and twitched for a few second and finally died.

"Are you alright Artemis?" The feminine voice called out.

"Just peachy Isabelle." She answered looking back at the black haired girl. "And Jace . . . thanks for saving my life. I would have been a splatter Shadowhunter if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it . . . Seriously don't. I was going to let you just fall but Isabelle yelled at me." Jace huffed and looked away from Artemis.

"Such a nice guy! You'll a vampire very happy. You're perfect prey for them but you blood maybe toxic for them." Artemis laughed and crossed her arms. She saw Clary and her mood changed quickly. She went and picked up her bow. "I'll see you at the Institute. I have to clean up and mark myself with runes." She walked past Clary and sneered at her. She disliked Clary so much, she has wanted her dead. She is the main reason they keep getting hurt, mainly Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"We'll be there shortly." Alec said with a smile on his face. Artemis nodded and kept walking.

"She really doesn't like me." Clary said watching Artemis.

Isabelle recoiled her whip. "She doesn't believe you're one of us. Also she's had a few bad experiences with mundane people."

Alec cleared his throat. "We should share them unless it's ok with Artemis." He looked at his sister with a concerned look.

"I could care less." Jace said. "That vampire joke was a cheap shot."

Clary laughed. "It's probably true!"

"Shadowhunter blood isn't toxic!"

"Our blood is like anyone else's honestly." Alec said.

Isabelle started to walk the same direction as Artemis did. "Let's just say she was put into a foster mundane family and they treated her poorly. As if they didn't want her, like she was just handed to them to watch and care for."

"A foster family?" Clary said. "So she an orphan like Jace? Why didn't she come here?"

"She didn't know us like Jace's family did. But our family knew of them. The Knightly's were very private about everything, even Artemis' birth. They had all kinds of enemies. Finally they were found and murdered in their own house while Artemis was asleep." Isabelle sighed. "She was never harmed but when she found her parents dead . . . let's just say she's scared and wants to become stronger to avenge them."

"She could care less about the Mortal Instruments . . . even though we are becoming extinct." Jace said with an attitude.

"This is her life Jace!" Alec yelled. "She can't help that she wants to avenger her parents! She has emotions . . . she just hates sharing them with anyone." Alec said softly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Then what was I seeing last night?" She asked him.

"What do you mean Izzy?" He asked eying her.

"I mean Artemis was in your room crying and stuff. She looked paler than normal . . .like she saw a ghost or something."

"She had a nightmare of her parents." Alec replied. "And thanks for spying!"

Isabelle smiled. "Any time bro!"

Artemis sat on her bed, in her black pajamas and her stele in her hand. She traced markings on her arms and legs perfectly. She cringed as she pushed the stele's lighted end into her skin and watched as the marks formed.

"That looks painful." A manly voice said.

Artemis jumped as she saw Alec standing in the door way. Her face quickly turned a shade of pink. "Alec . . . I didn't expect you all back so soon."

Alec walked into her room and sat on her bed. "It's just me. The others are taking their sweet time getting home. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry over me, I'm a big girl." She smiled slightly and set her stele down. "I just finished putting runes on my body."

"I'm glad to hear that. How about some fresh air?" Alec asked as he stood up. "We'll do to the Greenhouse on the roof." Artemis smiled and followed him up the winding staircase to the Greenhouse.

Alec opened the door and the view was nothing but green a first but the moment he closed the door, the clock began to ring and chimed twelve times. The Greenhouse began to light up and the flowers started to blossom all over the place. Exotic flowers from all over were in the Greenhouse and even some dangerous flowers like a venus flytrap.

"I have only been up here once when this happened. It's a beautiful thing to see." Artemis looked around and suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Alec holding her close. "A-Alec . . ."

"Shhhhh . . ." He pressed his fingers against her lips and smirked. "This isn't a time for words," He moved his face closer to hers and moved his fingers off her lips. He gently pecked her lips and few times and then his lips never left her. He knew she was distracted and reached for a dagger in his side hilt and grabbed it quietly without her knowing. He moved his hands behind her back and pulled her close. With one swift motion, he stabbed her with the dagger in the back and let her drop.

Artemis fell to the ground coughing up blood and holding the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "A-Alec . . . why . . .?" She asked looking up at him with a weary look on her face and her eyes beginning to close. Before she fully closed her eyes, she saw who she thought was Alec, shift into a dark figure known as a morpher and left her laying there to die.

* * *

**Please tell what you think! **

**R & R!**

**~menalliha**


End file.
